


an ode to my favourite stranger

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Smut, chenle is a devil in disguise, jisung is a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung hates everyone and everything... besides chenle that is. he only slightly dislikes him.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

The heart behind a sculpted face. The sadness behind those dark eyes. The trauma behind a stoic demeanor. It’ something Jisung refuses to discuss, not with anyone. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he had no one. He drowned out any potential companions with the sound of his music and the clouds from his smoke, and the addition of an uninterested stare. 

In first year, a guy named Lucas was assigned to give him an introduction to the school, kind of like a senior guide. Sure the tall allbut clumsy senior was anything but welcoming and kind. But the thought of companionship, that vulnerability to someone else terrified Jisung half to death. So Jisung decided to stay silent, hands in pockets and eyes drifted to the floor until the tour finished and then escaped to the bathrooms. Since then Lucas gives him small smiles when passing him in the halls but besides that, they hadn’t talked since orientation (almost a year ago) and Jisung preferred it that way. 

The closest thing Jisung had to a companion was Jaemin. Jaemin was a second year who gave Jisung invites to parties as the school socialite. They didn’t particularly get along but Jisung liked it. The ongoing awkward tension despite Jaemin’s naturally charismatic personality. It was comforting, knowing that he was difficult to talk to, and the sense of security blanketed him from his fears.

Those gatherings, were what kept JIsung alive. Kept him thriving and on his feet. The familiar feeling of heavy bass, smoke filled rooms and sticky floors enthralled him. Bodies and bodies and fists impacting faces, it felt like home, the only time he could truly smile with the much welcomed buzz of any substance. The lips that eventually find his, the hands tugging at his shirt and the smirk that forms against another's mouth. This was his home, not anywhere else.

Jisung reminded himself of these things as he buttoned the last button of his school shirt with a defeated sigh. The shirt adorned in unflattering wrinkles that he hadn’t figured out how to rid the fabric of. With much difficulty and mental persuasion, Jisung was ready for school and left the silence of his house with sad eyes.

The cold air bit at his cheeks as he placed a cigarette between his chapped and bitten lips, desperately raiding his pockets for a lighter. The deep sting inviting as he nears the school gates, sleep still tugging at his lids begging for slumper. Jaemin soon appears, obnoxiously bright attitude and a jumper too big for his stature that it rides off his shoulder. He leans beside Jisung and lights up alongside him.

“Jisoo is having a party this weekend, thought you might want to come.” 

Jisung nods, but doesn’t exchange any words with Jaemin as he looks out into the streets. Jaemin grins at him, clapping his hands excited causing Jisung raises an eyebrow at him.

“You usually don’t nod you just scowl at me and then show up.” he chuckles amused.

Jisung shrugs, stomping out his smoke with a grunt as he walks away from Jaemin agitated from his observation. Despite Jisung’s demeanor he was grateful, and a small smile tugs at his lips, faught back so intensely it appears as a smirk.

Orange hair.

Jisung catches a glimpse of the mop of radiant colour catching him off guard against his dull, dull world. He turns around so quickly he swears he almost gave himself whiplash as he stares dumbly at the short boy who’s bright hair can be seen from miles away, he doesn’t know this kid, he’s almost certain of it as the unfamiliar boy skips down the hall in a refulgent manner. Jisung mumbles to himself as he finds his way to his class, his mind still splattered with images of bright orange hair.

A whine can be heard from inside his classroom causing confusion to cloud his vision as he pears through the glass on the door. Inside, the orange hair he had previously been victim to was sprawled out across the desk as a familiar head of brown hair grunts and thrusts mercilessly into the smaller boy. The sight was something that had Jisung shuffling in his thick boots, furrowing his brows as he processes the image. Jaemin wasn’t even in this class, Jisung couldn’t speak for the new boy but Jaemin was in the year above Jisung.

Jisung gathered his thoughts before strolling into the classroom with a dead cold expression, not even sparing a glance at the two interlaced boys at the front of the classroom as he places his belongings messily across his desk. He catches a glimpse of Chenle panicking slightly but is hushed by Jaemin who finds no need to end his ultercasions and continues without a word. Jisung plugs in his headphones and zones out to the window until Jaemin is finished and they’re both clothed.

Jaemin chuckles, dragging the unnamed boy over to Jisung’s desk.  
“Jisung perfect timing! This is Chenle, he’s in your class and doesn’t have any friends, can he sit with you?”

Jisung glances up from the window to answer with a bored expression, “No.”

The smaller boy jolts, clinging onto Jaemin with a quivering lip.

“Please Jisung?” Jaemin pouts, “I’m calling in my favour.” he huffs.

Jisung sighs, defeated because he knows he can’t deny Jaemin now, it would be against their rules and nods begrudgingly. Jaemin breaks out into screams of gratitude that Jisung scowls at, pushing the other off himself.

After Jaemin finished his wonderful act of earrape he left with a just as obnoxious farewell and the orange haired boy took a seat next to him with flushed cheeks.

“Jaemin your boyfriend?” jisung asks bluntly, not meeting his eyes.

“Oh no! Not at all.” he giggles, “i only just met him but he seems lovely.” he grinned.

“Right…” Jisung mutters under his breath, “do you have a name?”

“Zhong Chenle.” the newly identified boy answers with a wide smile.

“Jisung.” he completes the introduction with a curt nod before placing both headphones back in his ears.

The class went by fairly quickly and the bell rang its song resulting in the students of the class to burst out of the room in a flurry as Jisung quietly packed up his things. Chenle bounds up to him, tapping his shoulder and gesturing for Jisung to take out his music. Reluctantly, he obliged but stares at Chenle with a hint of a glare that the other either doesn’t notice or brushes off.

“So where do you sit Jisung?” 

“Alone.”

“Can I sit with you?”

“I sit alone for a reason.”

“Pleeeaaassseee…?”

The plead paired with his pouted lips and begging eyes had Jisung floored like never before, demeanor slipping almost entirely when he replies.

“Fine.”

The two walk in silence till they reach outside where Jisung pulls out his second smoke for the day and hoists himself up to sit on the tall wall alongside the back gate. Chenle attempts to follow his actions but fails, slipping back down with a pathetic whine that has Jisung thinking back to the previous hour when this same, seemingly innocent boy was getting drilled into by Jisung’s closest stranger. 

“Jisungie… can you help me?” 

The nickname caught Jisung off guard, twisting his head to glance at Chenle.

“Jisungie?” 

“Yeah! I thought of it in class, do ya like it?” chenle grins from ear to ear, beaming at Jisung with pride.

Jisung shrugs, extending an arm to help Chenle up onto the wall. Chenle lets out a soft noise of satisfaction, clambering to sit closer to Jisung.

“You know… i spend that whole lesson thinking about you fucking my mouth.”

Jisung inhales his whole cigarette.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung gets that head
> 
> { sorry for the short chapter, i'm v busy atm }

“I’m sorry, what?” Jisung sputters, spitting his smoke into his hand and grimacing at its saliva coating.  
“You heard me.” Chenle giggles, a loud and childish sound.  
Jisung pauses, processing the information carefully.  
“Then why don’t you?” Jisung questions, raising an eyebrow daringly.  
Chenle’s grin only widens, nodding eagerly at Jisung.  
Jisung looks at Chenle with a dark stare, “Here?”  
“Why not?” Chenle laughs, a boisterous laugh that has Jisung’s stomach do a flip.  
Jisung nods, observing his surroundings before undoing his belt slowly.  
Chenle looks up at Jisung with gentle eyes, poking his tongue out slightly.   
“Can we get down from the wall?”  
Jisung nods, chuckling to himself as he slides down from the wall, extending a hand to assist Chenle. Chenle takes his hand, pushing himself from the wall with a small squeak. Jisung watches Chenle with dark eyes, lust flooding through his system as he pictures Chenle’s pretty, pretty mouth around his fat cock. Chenle blushes under Jisung’s scrutinising gaze, playing with his fingers against his thigh.

“Come on then.” Jisung breaks the silence, watching Chenle’s moves carefully.  
Chenle nods, a deep blush on his face as he scurries to his knees, unbuttoning Jisung’s jeans with expert fingers. Jisung laces his fingers in Chenle’s velvety orange locks as the boy below him pulls down his jeans along with his briefs. Jisung’s cock springs free, the cold air inducing a hiss the slip from his lips. Chenle whines at the sight of his semi-hard penis, its thickness sending waves of excitement down his spine as he imagines its length against his tongue.

Chenle sticks out his tongue, taking a few experimental licks to its tip omitting a sigh of relief from Jisung. This eggs Chenle on who lowers his tongue, licking all the way down Jisungs length and back up again before infulfing it’s tip in the warmth of his mouth.  
“Shit Chenle…” Jisung curses, furrowing his eyebrows as he hones in to the feeling of Chenles mouth.  
Chenle lowers his head inch by inch until his nose is against Jisung’s pubes, swallowing deeply.  
“Fuck” Jisung growls, tugging harshly at Chenles hair.  
Chenle whines around Jisungs cock, beginning to move his head up and down, up and down with practiced motions. Jisung lets out heavy breaths, the pleasure overwhelming whilst Chenle glancing up at him with gentle eyes before pulling off with a pop.   
“Can you fuck my face please?” Chenle asks softly with an innocent tone.  
Jisung groans, nodding as he grabs a handful of Chenle’s hair and forces the smaller’s mouth back around his cock. Chenle gags, tears forming in his eyes but powers through it, savouring the feeling of his mouth being used and the weight of Jisung’s dick against his tongue leaving him in ecstasy. The obscene sounds from Chenle’s mouth only fuel Jisung’s movements, vigorously thrusting his hips into Chenle’s warmth.  
“Fuck I’m gonna cuim, tighten your lips for me.” Jisung growls, reaching his limit as Chenle sucks around his cock, soon spilling into Chenle’s mouth. The shorter of the two swallows with no glimpse of complaint, smiling up at Jisung satisfied.  
“Next time you’ll have to fuck me.” he giggles.

This orange haired boy was going to be the death of him.


End file.
